


my future

by Sekushi



Series: translations [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sad Ending, frostshield - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: "Nach dem Kampf stand Loki am Rande des Schlachtfeldes und beobachtete das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Er hatte gehofft, es würde nicht so ausarten, er würde ihn beschützen können, doch.. Das hatte er nicht gekonnt."
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: translations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655017
Kudos: 1





	my future

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost von meinem Account auf Fanfiktion.de!!

-begin-

Nach dem Kampf stand Loki am Rande des Schlachtfeldes und beobachtete das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Er hatte gehofft, es würde nicht so ausarten, er würde ihn beschützen können, doch.. Das hatte er nicht gekonnt.

Die Avengers hatten Pech gehabt. Sie hatten nichts gegen die Gegner ausrichten können, es waren einfach zu viele gewesen. Das einzige, was die Schlacht ihnen gebracht hatte, waren unzählige Verletzungen.

Und... Das hier.

Keine drei Schritte von dem Gott entfernt lag Steve Rogers und kämpfte um sein Leben. Loki wusste bereits, dass er es nicht schaffen würde - und dass er selbst nichts tun konnte. Nachdem selbst seine Magie nichts ausrichten konnte, hatte Steve gesagt, er solle ihn einfach hier liegen lassen. Doch das.. Konnte der Gott einfach nicht.

„Loki?“

Als er seinen Namen hörte, wurde der Angesprochene aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hob den Kopf und antwortete.

„Ja?“

Steve hustete einmal gequält und begann dann leise zu sprechen.

„Kann ich... dich um einen.. Gefallen bitten?“

„...okay.“

Der Gott drehte sich langsam um und sah den gefallenen Avenger an. Den flammenden Schmerz in seiner Brust versuchte er dabei zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren, genauso wie die aufkommenden Tränen.

Steve holte unter einiger Anstrengung eine kleine, alte Uhr aus der Tasche und streckte seine zitternde Hand langsam nach Loki aus.

„Das hier war für jemand besonderen gedacht. Auf der Rückseite steht der Name der Person, die ich liebe. Bitte, falls ich es.. nicht mehr schaffe, sorg dafür, dass...“

Captain Americas Stimme verstummte für immer, als seine Hand zu Boden fiel und die letzte Luft, die er je atmen würde, entwich seinen Lungen.

Mehr aus Neugier als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund tat Loki einen Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich runter. Er nahm die Uhr aus Steve’s lebloser Hand. Als er den kleinen Gegenstand umdrehte, schnappte der sonst so gefühlskalte Gott geschockt nach Luft.

Dort, auf der Rückseite der Uhr war nicht nur ein einzelner Name eingraviert, sondern vier Worte. »Für Loki - meine Zukunft.«

Das war der Moment, in dem Loki aufgab. Er gab seine gefasste, ruhige Fassade auf und fiel neben Steves Körper auf die Knie. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und ließ endlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„Steve.. Nein. Bitte... Nein!“

Der Gott legte seinen Kopf auf Steves Brust und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Nun konnte er dem Avenger nicht mehr sagen, dass dieser auch seine Zukunft gewesen war.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Schaut auf meinem Tumblr vorbei!  
> @stanningloki


End file.
